1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a liquid crystal panel, a manufacturing method, and a liquid crystal displaying device.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, liquid crystal display devices, serving as display components of electronic devices, have been widely used in various electronic products for liquid crystal displaying. A liquid crystal panel comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate that are opposite to each other and liquid crystal interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A resin frame is formed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate to enclose and seal the liquid crystal. Supports are provided between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. As such, the liquid crystal panel comprises a displaying zone, a transition zone surrounding the displaying zone, and the resin frame surrounding the transition zone. During the manufacture, one situation is that metal wiring is arranged on a top or bottom of the resin frame that is in engagement with the panel and non-uniformity of the wiring may cause non-uniformity of the entire size of the resin frame. Another situation is that the density of the supports in the transition zone is small so as to cause excessively large or excessively small compression. Both situations will lead to expansion or reduction of the gap between the array substrate and the color filter substrate in the transition zone. In other words, the glass layer of the array substrate or the color filter substrate that faces the liquid crystal layer may gets deformed, leading to color difference occurring at a perimeter of the displaying zone so as to severely affect the displaying quality of the displaying zone.